


On and On, My Friends

by LawnNinja



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Crack and Angst, Gen, I ran with the "Spirits become Nightmares when their dreamers fall to darkness" tidbit, Kingdom Hearts III What-Ifs, M/M, Saix does not approve, Sora swears, Vanitas learns a harsh lesson about listening to Ven, made some guesses as to who's getting norted, okay it's not all that harsh but he is very very annoyed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 13:54:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15414387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LawnNinja/pseuds/LawnNinja
Summary: Sora wants toconfrontDemyx about a reoccurring source of irritation in his life. Riku wants to keep Sora safe. Ven wants Vanitas to just freakin' listen to him for once. Vanitas wants to know what the heck all the fuss is about.Or,In which Demyx manages to royally piss off more than half the Organization in six words.





	On and On, My Friends

"Well, hi there, Sora."

Sora's eye twitched when he heard Demyx's voice. For the first time in days, that insistent presence in his heart stopped trying to pull him somewhere he didn't want to go. He lashed out before Demyx could react, his keyblade striking somewhere around his stomach. It wasn't hard enough to seriously injure, but it was definitely hard enough to _hurt_.

Demyx wheezed as he knelt on the ground, catching his breath. "What was that for?" he finally gasped out. "We're on the same side!"

"That," Sora snarled, his gold eyes narrowing in fury, "was for that FUCKING INFINITE SONG!"

"Language," Saix scolded.

"Hey, that's a fantastic song!"

Sora rolled his eyes. Every damn time that song started running through his head, he and Roxas - and there was that tugging again, still fighting to take back control and return to his friends - would vehemently insist that they would hit Demyx for it the first chance they got. So, he had.

It was too bad he turned himself into a Heartless again before Xehanort could take control. He missed Roxas. Facing him on the battlefield just wasn't going to be the same.

"Song?" Vanitas asked, ignoring Ventus frantically muttering,  _Trust me, Vani, you really don't wanna know_. "What song?"

Instantly, Demyx grinned and summoned his sitar. "A-hem! This is the song that never e-"

He had only sung a few bars when the other Seekers leapt into action. A sparking knife slammed into the wall next to his head. Three keyblades, a claymore, and a scythe were pointed threateningly at his chest and Sora heard the distinct _cha-chack_ of Xigbar converting his rifle. The Nightmare behind Sora just narrowed his glowing red eyes. He didn't have to go out of his way to threaten Demyx - Riku was a wild card. His mere presence was a threat, albeit one the Seekers had to put up with if they wanted Sora.

Demyx laughed nervously. "Wow, uh, tough - tough crowd. You know what, I'm just gonna -" he squeezed past Sora's keyblade and toward the doorway - "I'm gonna go ... do ... something, bye!"

 

_That evening ..._

 

Nearly a dozen floods followed a fuming Vanitas into the room that the younger members had claimed as a sort of rec room. Ven grinned smugly. Sora picked one up curiously and pet it, pulling his hand away every time it started to scratch at him.

Vanitas glared at Ven for several long moments as another three floods popped out from his shadow. "Alright, fine! I admit it, you were right. I _didn't_ want to know and now I regret knowing it. Happy?"

Ven shrugged. "I'm happy I finally got you to admit I was right about something. I wouldn't wish that song on my worst enemy, not even -" he cut himself off and shook his head as if to clear it. If he didn't say it, he wasn't being defiant.

If he didn't say it, none of them would be compelled to hurt him for it.

The floods disappeared, replaced by a few hareraisers. Sora pouted and picked one of the trembling unversed up, scratching it behind the ears. _Fear of pain_ was the echoed feeling that washed over him. He frowned, disliking the heavy, unsettled mood. He leaned into Riku's side, taking comfort in the darkness radiating off of him, the scent of a chilled breeze coming off the ocean at night. He smelled like home.

"So, how are we gonna get him back for this?" Riku asked. Sora chose to assume he meant Demyx.

Slowly, Vanitas grinned, and a spiderchest rose from the floor, skittering to and fro in anticipation. "I've got a few ideas."


End file.
